Le meilleur des deux
by InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: Un accident est vite arrivé. Pietro Maximoff x reader
**Le meilleur des deux**

Rien ne t'énerve plus que Pietro. Cet enfoiré ne cesse de dire "c'est moi le plus rapide gnagnagna". Et ça te met hors de toi. Tu as rejoint les Avengers peu après les jumeaux Maximoff et tu as su dès le début que ce type aux cheveux platines allait t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Dès qu'il a entendu parlé de ton pouvoir, la guerre entre vous deux a commencé. Un type qui court plus vite que n'importe quel homme contre une fille qui se téléporte. Depuis, vous vous battez pour savoir qui est le meilleur. Et actuellement, tu pestes contre lui, tes yeux brillants d'une lueur meurtrière. Tes cheveux lisses sont mouillés et collent à ton dos mais tu ne peux décemment pas sortir comme ça. Tu étais tranquillement en train de prendre ta douche quand tu as entendu un rire qui te rend dingue depuis des mois. Avant que tu ai pu réagir, un éclair bleu avait piqué ta serviette... Cinq minutes plus tard, te voilà toujours coincée dans ta douche, t'attendant à un autre coup foireux de la part du jumeau. Jetant furtivement des regards à droite puis à gauche, tu finis par te téléporter dans ta chambre juste à côté, te jetant sur les premières fringues à ta portée. T'habillant le plus rapidement possible, tu ouvres ta porte en grand et hurles à plein poumon dans toute la Tour:

"_ PIETRO TU VAS ME LE PAYER CHER!"

Plusieurs soupirs se font entendre... Ta colère ne tombe pas et tu commences à élaborer des plans de plus en plus tordus pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Quicksilver.

-Ellipse temporelle-

Quelques heures plus tard, tu attends patiemment que Pietro sorte de sa chambre pour manger... Planquée, tu ne lâches pas la porte de sa chambre des yeux, prête à mettre ton plan en application... Soudain, la porte grince doucement et tu vois le blond platine sortir, habillé n'importe comment, comme d'habitude. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux bleus balaient le couloir, sans succès. Il lâche un énorme bâillement et s'éloigne, te laissant le champs libre pour lui jouer un mauvais tour... Un léger rire t'échappes et tu te glisses dans sa chambre, enjambant le bordel sans nom qui règne dans la pièce. Sur tes gardes tout de même, tu cherches ses jeux vidéos préférés, les embarquant sous ton bras. Un dernier petit rire puis tu te téléportes dans ta chambre, attendant avec impatience les cris de désespoir de ton "ennemi"...

-Ellipse temporelle-

Tu lis tranquillement sur ton lit quand tout à coup un nouvel éclair bleu traverse la pièce et te projette contre le mur. Ton livre rebondi contre le sol alors que tu lâches un gémissement de souffrance. Mais, quand tu rencontres les yeux fous de Pietro, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de lui tirer la langue, le provoquant encore plus. Ses mains serrent tes épaules presque douloureusement et il finit par te crier dessus:

"_ Tu les as mis où?! [Ton nom]!"

Un dernier clin d'œil et tu disparais, ne laissant que du vide derrière toi. Tu te téléportes sur le toit de la Tour, appréciant la petite brise de cette fin d'été. Le soleil embrase l'horizon et tu te sens bien, l'adrénaline courant encore dans tes veines alors que tes mèches rebelles flottent dans le vent. La satisfaction d'avoir réussi ton coup te fais sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors que tu t'approches plus près du bord, voulant observer la ville, les artères grouillantes de gens pressés...

"_ [Ton nom]! "

Le cri te sort de ta torpeur et tu aperçois le blond qui te fonce dessus. Tu recules instinctivement mais perds l'équilibre et commences à tomber. Un éclair de panique dans tes yeux. Un corps qui se colle à toi. L'air qui frotte contre tes vêtements. Tu reprends tes esprits et tu vous téléportes dans ta chambre. Vous atterrissez rudement contre le plancher et soufflez en même temps. Tu plonges tes pupilles dans celle de Pietro et remarques seulement maintenant que vos corps sont collés l'un contre l'autre, dans une position quelque peu compromettante. Tu bégayes instinctivement et essayes de te dégager mais tu es coupée dans ton élan par des lèvres se posant sur les tiennes. Un baiser rude comme urgent. Vous vous séparez, essoufflés et il finit par dire, entourant tes hanches de ses bras musclés:

"_ Ok, c'est toi la meilleure."

The End 3


End file.
